Воспоминания
by orientalism
Summary: Когёку помнит себя ребенком – восторженной, доверчивой принцессой с румянцем на щеках и яркими искрами в рубиновых глазах. Тогда всё было по-другому.


**_Примечания автора_**

 _Первая часть - Когёку 22 года; дальше - ~12-13 лет, Джудару при этом - ~13-14._

 _При написании фика за основу брался флэшбек с маленькими Когёку и Джударом из 290-ой главы Маги._

* * *

За стеной щебетали птицы. Когёку слышала их с раннего утра, но глаза открывать не решалась. Может, сон еще придет?

Она, однако, так и не заснула. Мучилась, ворочалась, мысленно совершая что-то вроде ритуала над собственным сознанием.

Когда же к закрытому окну подлетел шмель, Когёку, спросонья решившая, что окно, должно быть, было открыто, в испуге вскочила с постели. Сон, естественно, сняло как рукой.

А до прихода горничной было еще около часа, и молодая императрица впервые посетовала на то, что прислуга всегда приходит поздно. У императрицы, убеждены горничные, сон долгий. «Не всегда и не в такие времена», — хотелось добавить Когёку.

Она твердо решила: надо себя чем-то занять. Но в комнате своей она не нашла даже сколько-нибудь дельного занятия. Все бумаги были либо в библиотеке, либо в совещательном зале. Здесь же, в спальне императрицы Империи Ко, все было роскошно и оттого совершенно бесполезно.

Взять хотя бы этот сундук… в него Когёку традиционно складывала всякие безделушки, одежды, благовония. Хотя, конечно, и среди безделушек было много ценных вещей, например вот в этой резной золоченой шкатулке, с которой игралась еще маленькая принцесса Когёку…

Мгновения спустя императрица с нескрываемым довольством отмечала, что украшения в шкатулке не потеряли вида, хотя и порядком запылились. Пальцы же теперь настойчиво перебирали одну безделушку за другой, один драгоценный камень за другим.

Где-то здесь запрятаны все ее, Когёку, воспоминания, покрыты толстым, непроглядным слоем пыли.

Так, поверх всего лежит браслет. Выглядит мило, но не более. И зачем он ей понадобился? Помнится, приезжали когда-то гости из Актии и дарили всем императорским детям подарки. А она ведь его так ни разу и не надела.

Здесь лежит и многострадальный засушенный цветок. Его Когёку сорвала в саду во время весеннего цветения. Она и сейчас прекрасно помнит: ей тогда было семь лет.

Здесь же и маленькая брошка с алым камешком посередине. Тогда она казалась больше и красивее. Со временем с нее слезла краска, а когда-то она была золотой. С ней связана отдельная история и — особые похождения, о которых вспоминать и стыдно, и приятно, но все-таки больше приятно, чем стыдно…

* * *

Когёку помнит себя ребенком — восторженной, доверчивой принцессой с румянцем на щеках и яркими искрами в рубиновых глазах. Тогда всё было по-другому.

Это был жаркий солнечной день, когда сидеть в комнате было невыносимо, а выйти на свет — смерти подобно. Но они вышли, отправились вместе в город и, кажется, совсем не думали о том, что кто-то будет их искать.

Джудар поставил Когёку только одно условие: купить ему что-нибудь вкусное в городе — сладость ли, фрукты ли. Только не овощи. Пришлось одолжить у ничего не подозревавшего Ка Кобуна немного монет. Интересно, он тогда точно ничего не заподозрил?..

Они, конечно, первым делом пошли в самый центр, где шла оживленная торговля. Когёку впереди, Джудар — сзади, тщетно пытаясь умереть ее пыл и остановить внимание хотя бы на чем-то одном. Она тащила его за руку, он — лениво сопротивлялся. Его морило в сон.

Когёку не помнит, как они наконец остановились у какой-то лавочки, но глаза у Джудара сразу загорелись, как только он увидел персики.

— А? Персики… Может, что-нибудь другое выберешь? У нас в саду они даром на дереве висят, а тут такие дорогие.

Но Джудар был непреклонен. «Хочу персики!» — и всё тут.

Потом были улицы, мелкие и не очень лавочки с продавцами, всегда улыбчивыми и громкими, и много людей, толпами сновавшими туда-сюда. Где-то здесь, кажется, Когёку и потеряла сознание от неимоверной духоты и жары, царившей в этом рыночном хаосе, где каждый жаждал что-то продать подороже и купить подешевле.

Когёку бы, конечно, затоптали, но она, к счастью, даже не успела упасть. Ее подхватила чья-то до боли знакомая рука с сиявшей на ней позолотой.

Очнулась она уже в каком-то переулке, спиной, через тонкую ткань одежды, ощущая прохладу камня. Да, Когёку ведь тогда сидела на бочке, маленькой и неказистой, как она сама. Рядом, на другой такой же бочке, расположился Джудар, восседая на ней словно на троне. Переулок выходил на оживленную улицу, где гудел народ. Здесь же, в тени домов, проходил редко кто.

— Ну чё? Очнулась, наконец. А я тут еще три персика съел, пока ты дрыхла.

— Как? Еще три? — Когёку начала судорожно подсчитывать что-то. — Что же это… У нас больше ничего не осталось?

— Да, я знал, что ты сообразишь! Вот, представляешь, ничегошеньки нет, — при этих словах Джудар, видимо, уже не в первый раз разочарованно потряс шелковым мешочком, в который Когёку положила монеты.

— Ах! Так сколько же это я спала?

Разочарованию не было предела: она ведь хотела еще столько увидеть и обязательно что-нибудь купить! Что-нибудь красивое, удивительно красивое…

Когёку с грустью посмотрела туда, откуда лился яркий солнечный свет. Там была жизнь, еще такая непривычная для маленькой Когёку, хорошо знавшей только одиночество и покой. Но как же ей хотелось еще раз, пусть и на мгновение, а очутиться опять там же, среди людей, в этой гуще света и переливов.

Пока ее волновали такие мысли, сидящий рядом Джудар, видимо, не тяготился ничем. Держа в одной руке палочку и пытаясь сообразить какое-то безобидное заклинание, другой рукой он машинально накручивал на пальцы прядь волосы принцессы. В какой-то миг Джудар почувствовал, как что-то мягкое и гладкое подобно шелковой ленте выскользнуло из его рук, и он нахмурился. Когёку пошла на выход из переулка.

— Эй, если ты опять свалишься, я тебя поднимать не буду!

Принцесса вышла на оживленную улицу и на мгновение вновь растерялась. В глаза ей ударил ослепительный солнечный свет. Это были украшения, аккуратно разложенные на столах в лавке рядом. Искрясь и переливаясь в лучах полуденного солнца, они притягивали к себе внимание прохожих.

Когёку еще пребывала в каком-то полусне, не до конца осознавая действительность. Она говорила себе потом, что, возможно, именно поэтому не смогла устоять перед открывшимся ей великолепием. Как бы то ни было, тогда она еще не осознала, а ноги уже сами повели ее в сторону лавки с украшениями, и дрожь — она это живо помнит и спустя столько лет! — охватила всю ее, такую неразборчивую, падкую на всё яркое и броское.

На бархатных подушечках, отдельно ото всего остального, лежали брошки и заколки. Когёку понравилась самая большая из них, золотая, с рубином посередине. Она попробовала примерить ее на себя и даже твердо решила: «Подойдет!» — но вдруг вспомнила слова Джудара: «Ничегошеньки нет!»

Когёку вздохнула. Вздохнула, как ей показалось, негромко. И потому-то было еще более странно, что прямо тут же перед ней как из-под земли выросла тучная фигура торговца, заставшая маленькую принцессу врасплох. Стоило насторожиться, но ей ведь тогда было невдомек.

— Заколочки смотрите, да-с? Ах, нет-нет, у вас же в руках _эта_ брошь!

Когёку в недоумении уставилась на позолоту в своих руках.

— А… она дорогая?

— Ну, как бы вам сказать, госпожа… — и он заговорщически кивнул ей в сторону, под прилавок. Всё его вежливое существо как бы говорило: «Пролезай, надо поторговаться».

Когёку знала, что ей и торговаться было бессмысленно, но детская тяга к неизвестному — всяко сильнее здравого смысла. И она последовала за торговцем.

Это бесформенное нечто провело ее в небольшой шатер, соединенный с торговой лавкой, но искусно отгороженный от людских глаз. Когёку почувствовала себя противоречиво: здесь не палило солнце, но было душно, ужасно душно.

— Итак, госпожа. Расклад, видите ли, такой: монет у вас нет… — Когёку изумленно вытаращила глаза. — Я видел, не отпирайтесь. Брошку, однако ж, купить хочется. Так ведь?

Принцесса нервно сглотнула, недоверчиво взглянула на торговца и невнятно пролепетала нечто похожее на «да».

— Потому-то мы с вами вот как поступим-с. Когда нет монет, а купить-то хочется, происходит обмен. Вы мне какую-нибудь вещь — и я вам какую-нибудь. Понимаете, госпожа?

Когёку понимала и — боялась…

— Что бы вы хотели обменять, м?

…ведь теперь решить самой было уже невозможно. И все-таки спустя столько лет Когёку осознает, что в тот момент она нашла самый глупый выход из положения.

— Вы-выберете сами…

— Ох, госпожа, насколько же вы любезны! Редко попадаются такие вот покупатели, как вы! Давайте глянем… — С минуту он примеривался к Когёку, наигранно оценивал, что бы «обменять», точнее оттяпнуть да повыгоднее.

Но меткий глаз торговца решил еще гораздо раньше. Только увидев эту маленькую, на вид до жути доверчивую девочку у своего прилавка, он понял: «Здесь-то можно поживиться». Она была богато одета и — удивительно! — совершенно одна. И как маняще переливалась на солнце заколка в ее волосах, казавшаяся простой и несуразной. Однако ж определенно золото. Не это ли удача?

А что до брошки… Так понравившаяся принцессе брошка была сущей дешевкой — не всё то золото, что блестит. Но зачем говорить об этом госпоже? Правильно, не стоит.

— Да-да, вот эта… точно, вот на эту обменять в самый раз! Цена соответствует броши, — Когёку, напуганная до смерти, не могла вымолвить ни слова. Торговец не растерялся:

— Вот же, здесь, ваша заколка-с. Немного крупная для вас, оттого и смотрится нескладно, так ведь? В цену такая же, как _эта_ брошь, которая вам _так_ понравилась.

Тогда Когёку, наверное, была готова согласиться на всё. Ей просто хотелось побыстрее уйти отсюда, попасть на оживленную улицу, а потом — во дворец. Она, однако, была убеждена, что брошь действительно стоит несметное состояние, а ее заколка — да, она точно громоздкая и, да, совершенно точно нескладная. А как вообще она оказалась у нее, эта заколка? Точно, Ка Кобун…

Однажды он пришел к ней с каким-то темным свертком и сказал еще более важно и чинно, чем обычно:

— Это дело не терпит отлагательств! Принцесса, вы уже достаточно взрослая, чтобы носить дорогие украшения. Вот вам мой подарок, — он протянул ей сверток. Всё его лицо говорило: «Украшение _очень_ дорогое», «Купил это _сам_ , _свое_ жалованье потратил» и еще что-то вроде « _От сердца_ отрываю, но всё для вас, принцесса, всё для вас».

Когёку глянула на Ка Кобуна исподлобья, уныло и безысходно (тогда для нее это было нормальным состоянием) и раскрыла сверток. В нем лежала с виду обычная, ничего из себя не представляющая заколка. Ка Кобуну стоило бы быть пооригинальнее.

Как бы то ни было, заколку Когёку носила. Каждое утро прислуга аккуратно закрепляла волосы маленькой принцессы этим невзрачным украшением. Одно слово только — украшение. Но как могла Когёку обидеть так верно служившего ей, так рьяно старавшегося ради нее Ка Кобуна? Это было выше ее сил! И она приняла этот подарок, как подобает настоящей принцессе.

Теперь же она должна была расстаться с этой заколкой, но облегчения не было. Была лишь непонятно откуда нахлынувшая жалость. Кстати, а ведь Ка Кобун любил, когда его жалели…

Когёку махнула головой. Нет, не о том она думает! Как ей теперь-то быть?

— Что же вы, госпожа, не будьте такой скромной! В таких ситуациях я обычно говорю: надо брать и…

Торговец вдруг замолчал. Следующим, что услышала Когёку, стал жалобный крик, затем — нечеловеческие вопли. В тот момент она подумала, что точно потеряет сознание, потому что слышала всё это так отчетливо и так рядом. Но видеть — видеть она ничего не могла. Кто-то закрыл ей рукой глаза, точнее, просто выставил ладонь перед лицом, а она, напуганная до смерти, и не решилась отвести эту руку.

Но когда ладонь вдруг исчезла и на ее месте возникла, как из ниоткуда, та самая брошь — да, тогда сердце маленькой принцессы забилось с удивительной силой. Странно, но и спустя столько лет воспоминание об этом так свежо в ее памяти! Кажется, что вот и сейчас она испытывает что-то похожее на тот трепет. Только брошь, его вызвавшая, уже далеко не так привлекательна на вид.

Может быть, дело было не в броши? Или не только в ней. Когёку, например, отчетливо помнит еще и ледяное дыхание, которое обожгло ей шею. А что потом? Потом ведь было еще что-то…

— Ну же, бери, — послышалось где-то у самого уха, и от этих слов всё в ее голове смешалось в безобразный комок.

Она слегка повернула голову в сторону. Когёку, конечно, знала, кто стоял сзади. Хотелось лишь убедиться.

— Не зевай, Когёку. Бери уже свою побрешку и пошли отсюда. Эта свинья мне не нравится.

Свинья?.. Да, а ведь кто-то действительно так громко визжал… Неужели?

Торговец уже сидел, а не стоял. Сидел на коленях и дрожал. Да и мог ли он вообще пошевелиться, когда вокруг и сзади него всё было усыплено ледяными копьями.

— А-а… а можно разве так? — Когёку неуверенно покосилась в сторону торговца, но тот посмотрел на нее такими умоляющими, полными слез и страха глазами, что все вопросы как-то сразу отпали.

* * *

Они возвращались во дворец, когда солнце уже практически скрылось за горизонтом. По пути им встречалось мало людей, и те, что встречались, чаще всего брели молча, одни или парами. Такой маршрут Джудар выбрал специально, а Когёку — не стала возражать. Они оба сегодня порядком устали.

— Я тут подумала: вот спросит Ка Кобун, откуда я взяла эту брошку? Так неудобно лгать.

Джудар хмыкнул. «Нда, какая только фигня ей в голову не лезет! Ка Кобун спросит… Да тьфу на него».

— Ах! Мы ведь еще и монеты у него взяли и всё-всё потратили. Он будет переживать.

«Наседка — должность прибыльная. Переживет».

— Или вот еще скажет что-то вроде: «Принцесса, как так можно? Не предупредив, самой днем отправиться в город, да еще и с этим… кхм…»

Джудар озадаченно взглянул на принцессу. На этот раз хмыкнула Когёку.

—..Ты же знаешь его, он всегда так за меня волнуется!

На этом, казалось бы, всё и закончилось. По крайней мере, всё, что было дальше, Когёку спустя столько лет помнит очень смутно. Ей даже кажется временами, что и того-то, что она помнит смутно, на самом деле не было.

Они подошли к дворцу с дальнего входа, ловко миновав часть стражников. Невысокий забор окружал большой цветущий сад. По его дорожкам можно было не замеченными попасть во дворец.

Однако пробираться решили через уже давно испытанный подземный лаз. Когёку — первая, Джудар — за ней. И тут-то всё пошло не так.

— Подожди! Я все-таки хотела бы услышать твое мнение…

— Ну чё еще? Я спать уже хочу-у-у!

Когёку заговорщически отвернулась, с минуту пошуршала платьем и затем, довольная собой, показалась Джудару.

На платье сбоку искрилась в лунном свете брошь с алевшим на ней камешком — подобием рубина.

— Ну, как? Красиво, да?

Но Джудар не взглянул на брошь. Вместо этого он лишь внимательно посмотрел на Когёку. Многозначительно помолчал. Наконец, доброжелательно улыбнувшись, сказал просто и безапелляционно:

— Одинаково.

— Что… В смысле одинаково?!

Когёку хотелось плакать, а еще — наподдать как следует тому, кого никогда не учили хорошим манерам. Ей, однако, так и не удалось это сделать и несколько лет после.

А тогда ее плану мести помешали чьи-то шаги и голоса, прозвучавшие где-то рядом.

Джудар потащил ее к тайному лазу. Она, недовольная его поведением, пыталась вырваться. Кажется, у неё это даже получилось.

— Лезь уже!

— Не полезу, пока не извинишься!

— Блин, какая же ты…

Тогда-то их и поймали. Сопротивляться было глупо, хотя Джудар, конечно, пытался.

Что было дальше? Когёку, например, помнит комнату, в которую их привели, а там уже посадили на диван. Еще просили ждать тихо и приставили нескольких горничных, верещавших о чем-то своем.

Было тепло. Именно тепло, а не удушающее жарко или леденяще холодно. И Когёку начало морить в сон.

О чем она думала? Вероятно, о том, что вот сейчас придет Ка Кобун, уставший и немного взволнованный, но все-таки радостный оттого, что вот она, его принцесса, еще такая маленькая и неопытная, теперь здесь, во дворце, в целостности и сохранности.

Потом Когёку думала о событиях уже минувшего дня. О том, как была счастлива оказаться в городе. О том, как жутко и неуютно чувствовала себя там, в том шатре. И о том, как магическим (и не иначе!) образом приобрела эту милую брошку. А то, что сказал Джудар, — так он ведь много чего говорит. Стоит ли его вообще слушать? Так иногда Когёку спрашивала себя и каждый раз, немного поразмыслив и поняв, что не стоит, все-таки верила ему и слушала его. Она и тогда слушала его до самого конца.

И услышала, уже засыпая, сквозь полудрему:

— Одинаково. Одинаково хорошо.


End file.
